Lunar 2 Eternal Blue: Lucia of the Blue Star 1
Lunar 2 ~Eternal Blue~ Lucia of the Blue Star 1 is the first of the three books of the novelization of Lunar: Eternal Blue. Unlike the novelization of Lunar: The Silver Star, the novelization of Eternal Blue was not written by Kei Shigema, although he did have an oversight role in it. The Eternal Blue novelization was instead written by Hikomi Hosoe with illustrations provided by Akari Funato. This book, as with all Lunar novels, has never been released in English in any form. It is out of print in Japan and considered fairly rare, but it can sometimes be acquired through eBay and other online auction sites and Japanese second-hand bookstores. Plot Overview The book includes the events of the Eternal Blue story from the beginning where Hiro and Ruby excavate the Dragon Ruins to the party's departure to Pentagulia from the city of Azado with some differences. Prologue: Lucia of the Blue Star *'Japanese Title:' 青き星のルーシア (Aoki Hoshi no Ruushia) *'Pages': 7 (p. 5 - 11) Chapter 1: Dragonship Destiny *'Japanese Title:' 竜汽船バルガン (Ryu Kisen Barugan, lit. Dragon Steamship Barugan) *'Pages': 19 (p. 12 - 30) Chapter 2: Lucia of the Blue Spire *'Japanese Title:' 青き塔のルーシア (Aoki Tou no Ruushia, lit. Blue Tower's Lucier) *'Pages': 20 (p. 31 - 50) Chapter 3: Zophar's Curse *'Japanese Title:' ゾファーの呪い (Zofaa no Noroi, lit. Zophar's Curse) *'Pages': 14 (p. 51 - 63) Chapter 4: The Gambler of Larpa *'Japanese Title:' ラーパのバクチ打ち (Raapa no Bakuchiuchi, lit. Larpa's Gambler) *'Pages': 28 (p. 64 - 91) Chapter 5: The Destiny's Magic Arrow *'Japanese Title:' バルガンの魔法の矢 (Barugan no Mahou no Ya, lit. Barugan's Magic Arrow) *'Pages': 18 (p. 92 -109) Chapter 6: Ghaleon's Ancient Ruins *'Japanese Title:' ガレオンの遺跡 (Gareon no Iseki, lit. Ghaleon's Ancient Ruins) *'Pages': 20 (p. 110 - 129) Chapter 7: The Aggression of the Snowy Mountains *'Japanese Title:' 雪山の攻勢 (Yukiyama no Kousei, lit. Snowy Mountains' Aggression) *'Pages': 14 (p. 130 - 143) Chapter 8: The Children of Taben's Peak *'Japanese Title:' キライ山の子供たち (Kirai-san no Kodomotachi, lit. Mt. Kirai's Children) *'Pages': 24 (p. 144 - 167) Chapter 9: The Sewers of Meribia *'Japanese Title:' メリビアの地下水路 (Meribia no Chika Suiro, lit. Meribia's Underground Waterways) *'Pages': 22 (p. 168 - 189) Chapter 10: Lucia's Help *'Japanese Title:' ルーシアのお手伝い (Rushia no Otedai, lit. Lucier's Help) *'Pages': 12 (p. 190 - 201) Chapter 11: Lucia's Choice of Clothing *'Japanese Title:' ルーシアの服選び (Rushia no Fuku Erabi, lit. Lucier's Clothing Choice) *'Pages': 16 (p. 202 - 217) Chapter 12: The Holy Flame of Azado *'Japanese Title:' アザドの聖なる炎 (Azado no Seinaru Honoo, lit. Azado's Holy Flame) *'Pages': 20 (p. 218 - 237) Chapter 13: United Front *'Japanese Title:' 共同戦線 (Kyoudousensen, lit. United Front) *'Pages': 15 (p. 238 - 252) Afterword *'Pages': 2 (p. 253 - 254) Notes *While this book was written in Japanese and has never been translated into any other languages, since this is an English wiki, the names used here here follow the English names used by Working Designs rather than the official English-language names according to GameArts. The only exception to this policy comes in the literal translations of chapter titles, which use the GameArts official names.